


Happy, creapy Hellaween

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Cute, F/F, Funny, Gay, Halloween, Happy Halloween, Lesbians, Love, Pumpkins, Sweet, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and Rachel celebrate Halloween a bit with making own scary pumpkins and just a creapy happy 31 of october.Happy Hellaween sorry Halloween!!(both are 17, no bts or lis events)





	Happy, creapy Hellaween

Arcadia Bay on October 30,2011

Chloe is lying in her bed wearing a knee long comfy black cotton pants with a red sweater and black socks and watching some Tv, Rachel will show up later after school is done, lucky she has not so long today because tomorrow is halloween and then they have two days free from school. Chloe isnt sure if she schould be happy that its Halloween because wehn Max and her Dad was still here they all celebrate it each year with diffrent costums but Chloe know by now thats diffrent, that Rachel is now in her life and last year Halloween was not that bad "Chloe can you please come down!" the brwon haird with the blue hair streak on her left get ripped out from her toughts "yeah mom im comming" and stand up and go downstairs.

"Oh thanks that you come, honey. Here I tought you and Rachel would love to do that" Joyce say happy and point at two small pumpkins, Chloe smiles and say "oh my good thanks mom I havent done this forever" and they share a quick hug, Joyce smiles to see her daughter happy. Chloe grap the not so big pumpkins and put them down in there garden, in the meantime Joyce starts to cooking and Chloe go back in her room and waiting until Rachel will show up.

One hour has passed and now Chloe,Rachel and Joyce sitting on the diner table eating, they talked about how Rachels school day was and waht the Prices has beeing doing, after they wehre finished Chloe goes with Rachel to the garden and say "I have a suprise for you" Rachel look at Chloe and Chloe tells and show her the Punpkins "Oh my god, I never have done this, this will be hella cool" the blonde in her fall boots, dark red jeans and marine blue swetaer saying exicted. They make they working spot comfortbale and Joyce bring the two girls two knifes and Chloe get her sharpie, after they talked what kind of faces they want they start to paint on the pumpkins "Rach, that dosent look scary, just like on of youre theater masks" Chloe say funny and Rachel push her gentle by the shoulder "hey not anyone can have talent at drawing on a pumpkin" Rachel say and Chloe smiles "Okay whats the next thing to do?" Rachel ask and Chloe say "so you take youre knife and cut the over half from your pumpkin out and then the fun part begins, you grap into the pumpkin and pull that stuff out" Rachel look at every move Chloe made and Rachel does the same.

As the girls pull out the orange pumpkin thing Chloe ask "have you dont celebrate Halloween, or why you dont know this?" "Oh we have, but only small paths from going from house to house, later there wehre partys but I diddnt like them and always go home earlier" Rachel tells Chloe "Rachel Amber dosent like Partys? thats new" Chloe say suprsied "I mean my friends back in Cali wehre almoust the same like here, false fake friends because im the DAs daughter, tought they can play with me but thankfully I saw the truth before it was to late, I mean now I can tell who means it seroius or is just fake and you know sometimes its good to have a backup" Rachel say a little sad "yeah....and there is me" Chloe say in a tone to light up the mood, Rachel smiles and turn her head to Chloe and say "yeah theres you, my beauitiful pumpkin pie" and they share a soft kiss.

After they done pull out the stuff it was time with the faces "carefull and smooth not that the pumpkin breaks appart, only slow moves with the knife" Chloe say and Rachel tries her best "Oh look, how cute your are" Joyce say as she comming outside to check on the girls "MOM, please" Chloe say a little embarrassed, Rachel smirks. "Please look nice for the camera" Joyce say and they take a few pics for the Price family album, Joyce is gone and Chloe and Rachel nearly done. "Oh they look beautiful, Im proud of us" Rachel say happy and hug Chloe from the side "yeah they are ready for tomorrow" Chloe say also happy, Joyce make a few pics from only the pumpkins or with Chloe and Rachel together.

Today is the Day and Chloe and Rachel have put there pumpkins in Chloes room, they shine bright and creapy, if the pumpkins could see, they would see that Chloes room is now a full horror room with some decorations Chloe and Rachel found at the attic, that the two girls lying close next to each other with minimal face paint on both of there face cuddeling as they eat sweets and watching one horror movie after another, beacuase what is better then on halloween cuddeling with youre girlfriend.

** _HAPPY HALLOWEEN_ **


End file.
